Bailando bajo la lluvia
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir está bailando bajo la lluvia. Marinette lo ve y se acerca. /—¿Quieres bailar conmigo, My Princess?


Marinette iba caminando lo más apresurada que podía, sus manos sujetando el paraguas que la protegía de mojarse por el fenómeno climático con la intención de regresar lo mas rápido a su casa, cuando el alzar la vista hacia el semáforo. Le permitió darse cuenta de cómo Chat Noir bailaba bajo la lluvia junto a la fuente del parque.

Esa impresión dilató sus pupilas y se acercó inevitablemente.

—¿Chat Noir? —preguntó cautelosa, el minino se detuvo y la miró.

Ese contacto visual que ocasiono que Marinette viera como estaba el héroe de Paris, destrozado, esa era la palabra que lo describía, lagrimas camuflándose con la lluvia que se deslizaban por su mejilla. Sus ojos tristes mientras cientos de gotas -la que creaba sus ojos y el cielo- empapando su cabello, deslizándose por su frente, nariz, mejillas, cuello y su traje de látex negro.

El sonrió, pero nada hizo calmar el corazón de la joven que latía agitado al ver en ese estado a su compañero. De inmediato, lo cubrió con su paraguas, pero el gatito negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, decidiéndose de seguir mojándose con la lluvia.

Ella dio otro paso, pero...

—¿De qué sirve cubrirme con un paraguas si hay una tormenta en mi corazón? —repuso— No hace falta, My Princess... ya estoy mojado y para mi desgracia, mi corazón tiene agujeros donde entra el agua.

—Te vas a enfermar —su voz llena de preocupación.

—Ya estoy enfermo...

Marinette se asustó terriblemente al pensar lo peor, pero las palabras a continuación la aliviaron un poco "Cansado, hastiado" "No soporto más" "Algunas veces parece que todo va a mejorar, que va a salir un arcoíris en vida, pero luego llueve y llueve y no tengo esperanzas que salga el sol"

La muchacha que se cubría con el paraguas, al ser rechazado por Chat Noir, se hundió más al mismo, sintiéndose mal por el minino, por oírlo hablar así, por verlo así.

—¿No dicen que la vida no es esperar bajo la tormenta sino aprender a bailar bajo la lluvia? —espetó— Eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer.

Su voz era tan rota, que Marinette sentía que su corazón se estaba haciendo trizas.

—Chat, eso es metafórico —su voz oyéndose quebrada por lo que le hacía sentir su compañero— Significa que tienes que seguir sin importar lo que suceda, no bailar debajo de la lluvia... no tienes que tratar de enfermarte por...

—Ya lo sé, pero lo primero se escucha tan fácil, pero la realidad es que no lo es —le interrumpió, su voz sonando fuerte y tan rota por la lluvia impetuosa que estaba cayendo encima y alrededor suyo— No es fácil si las palabras que escuchas duelen o no la ausencia de ellas. Mientras esperas su compañía, una palabra de orgullo de su parte, algo que te cerciora de que te ama, pero no hay nada. Y cuando lo hay te sientes feliz, aliviado, piensas que las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar, que la relación va a mejorar, pero no lo hace, es lo mismo y te sientes más solo que antes porque hace un rato habías sentido su amor, uno que se fue tan rápido como llego y duro.

—Chat...

Marinette se sentía peor que antes, inútil sin poder decir nada que lo alivie, que calme su pena. No podía cubrirlo ni siquiera con su paraguas. No podía hacer nada por él.

Chat Noir se llevó las dos manos a su cara, tratando de sacar su pelo empapado de su cara para luego mirar el cielo y girar en círculos con las manos extendidas en sus costados.

Se veía libre, pero esa misma libertad le había costado que le destrocen su corazón. No le gustaba verlo así. ¡Claro que no!

—¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? —preguntó su voz hecha grieta. No podía irse como si nada, no cuando vio en las condiciones que estaba su compañero— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Estarás calentito, te cuidare, te secaras...

Pero se calló. No importaba cuanto lo cubriera, lo calentara, lo cuidara. Si había una tormenta en su interior, no podía hacer nada. Seguiría mojado, seguiría triste, seguiría destrozado. Debía calmarla, pero ¿Cómo?

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo, My Princess?

Esa pregunta la descolocó mientras veía la mano extendida enfrente de él. Su mano enguantada completamente mojada, gotas deslizándose por ella y cuando dejó de mirarla y levantó los ojos, vio una sonrisa, vio una petición y algo que podía hacer por él.

Y la tomó.

Al hacer eso, de inmediato su otra mano mojada se posó en su cintura.

—Lo siento, te estoy mojando —a ella no le importó y a pesar de que el paraguas lo cubría a los dos en esa danza lenta, al final terminó soltándolo y esa mano que se ocupó de sostener el mango del paraguas fue a parar al hombro de Chat Noir, él se sorprendió por eso, el objeto repiqueteo en el agua, en los pequeños charcos que creo la lluvia.

—Te vas a enfermar —repuso el gato mojado luego de que ella soltara el paraguas que la cubría, entretanto las fuertes gotas empiezan a empaparla.

Él intento agacharse y tomar el paraguas del suelo, pero Marinette no lo dejó, no permitió que detenga la lenta danza que causaban sus pies.

—Ya estoy enferma... —musitó—Estoy cansada de verte así ¿Hasta cuándo vas a bailar en la lluvia? ¿Hasta que salga el sol? ¿Hasta que te desmayes por la fiebre? Dices que hay una tormenta en tu corazón, pues las tormentas se acaban, tarde o temprano lo hacen y si comienza de nuevo, solo usa un paraguas, si no tienes, alguien lo tendrá, te lo prestara, incluso te lo regalara o caminara contigo bajo la lluvia. Incluso bailara contigo bajo la lluvia, pero no por siempre sino que te indicara el camino o te enseñara los pasos, pero nada más... La lluvia nunca va a desaparecer, pero puedes protegerte de ella.

Esas palabras treparon en el corazón de Chat Noir y se instalaron allí. Era una linda forma de decirle que había gente cerca de él y entre esa gente, ella estaba ahí.

Era una muy buena persona, amable... era asombrosa.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron con tan solo observar sus ojos azules tan sinceros y preocupados, sonrió levemente ante las palabras de su amiga y le colocó un mechón de pelo suelto a Marinette detrás de la oreja con esa sonrisa amable.

Marinette lo soltó por los nervios y el gatito aprovecho para dar un paso atrás y dar una reverencia. Luego levantó el paraguas del suelo y la cubrió con el mismo.

—Fue un placer bailar contigo, My Princess —declaró— Bailas tan bien como aconsejas.

Ella se sonrojo por el halago y lo cubrió con su paraguas. Chat Noir, esta vez, no dio un paso atrás.

—Lo tomare al consejo —dijo—La verdad es que los gatos no le gustan el agua, pero decidí mojarme con la esperanza de sentirme mejor, que el agua se llevara todos mis problemas, mis malos pensamientos y sentimientos, mi tristeza. Pero no pasó nada, aunque me sentía libre, sin preocupación al menos por un momento, al poco tiempo me sentía mas angustiado, mojado, solo esperando que salga sol y me seque. Hasta que baile contigo...

Esas últimas palabras tiñeron las mejillas de la muchacha.

—¿Iras a tu hogar? —Chat asintió—¿Te bañaras, te secaras, entraras en calor...? —él de nuevo asintió— ¿Bailaras conmigo, si hay una tormenta en tu corazón?

—Porrr supuesto, eres la mejor manera para protegerme de la lluvia.

Ella sonrió.

—El paraguas también es una buena opción —él rió— Para lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Lo sé, pero ahora estoy seguro.

Con eso dicho, acortó la distancia y beso su frente.

—Gracias, My Princess

Ella se quedó sin habla, sus ojos agrandados viéndolo alejarse, su cara enrojeciendo, no porque le haya afectado lo que hizo, ya que la única opción plausible para ella es que está a punto de enfermarse.

Por otro lado, Chat Noir también tenía la cara roja, pero a pesar de que tenían veracidad ambas partes, la última era más segura. Se estaba enfermando y su corazón sufría vestigios de lo causado, como si comenzara una tormenta, una agitación fuerte en su órgano vital, pero solo sucediendo cuando pensaba en ella.

Y cuando el verde o el azul de sus ojos, miraban el cristal de la ventana de su habitación y oían el sonido repiqueteante que provocaba las gotas de lluvia al chochar contra el vidrio, para ellos, esa vista le inducía el reflejo de ese baile lento que esas dos personas compartieron esa tarde lluvia.

Realizado, solo para cubrir a un corazón lleno de goteras.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _¿Bailarías conmigo, My Princess?_

 _Sería todo un placer, My Kitten_


End file.
